


Just a quick supply run

by chenziee



Series: It's the little things [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 10 Days of LawLu 2020, Comedy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Injury Recovery, Law and Luffy's impeccable disguise skills, Law is weak, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Post-Canon, Smoker is Suffering, by ignoring the injury's ever happened, day 7 - falling leaves, in a Luffy way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenziee/pseuds/chenziee
Summary: After a run in with Admiral Kizaru, Luffy's been on complete bed rest while recovering from his injuries. That means exploring any new islands is unthinkable for him. Not on Law's watch. Absolutely not.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: It's the little things [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021336
Comments: 9
Kudos: 163





	Just a quick supply run

**Author's Note:**

> **10 Days of Lawlu Day 7: Falling leaves**   
>  ~~Though this one barely grazed the prompt, whoops.~~
> 
> _Finally, a follow up to the stargazing prompt,[Wake up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671444) :)_

Law looked up from where he was polishing his coin collection when Penguin came into his room, trying to be as quiet as possible, “Captain, we’ve arrived.”

“Good,” Law sighed, speaking equally softly in an effort to not disturb the person sleeping soundly on his bed. “Don’t forget this is just a quick supply run. Tell the others to only get what we need and come right back. We’re in no position to sightsee right now.” He stressed his final words as much as possible while keeping his voice low, taking special care to keep his stare threatening enough to get the message across. Because really, a certain recovering idiot realizing what was happening was the absolutely last thing they needed right then and the crew had to know that, too, and act accordingly.

Still, Penguin looked thoroughly disappointed at his orders, his shoulders sagging as his excited smile dropped. “Aye aye, Captain. I got it, no exploring the pretty island.”

“Island?” Both Law and Penguin jumped at the sudden shout followed by a pained moan as the person in Law’s bed shot up in an attempt to sit.

“Good job, Penguin,” Law hissed at his subordinate, shooting him an annoyed look. Penguin at least had the decency to look ashamed when he apologized.

“Why didn’t you wake me up? Shit, it hurts,” the patient complained, and Law turned around to glare at him instead.

He clicked his tongue at the sight of Straw Hat fighting against both his aching body and the impossible amount of bandages that were hindering his movements. As they damn well should, since the stitches underneath were the only thing keeping Luffy’s guts where they should be. “Straw Hat-ya, for the last damn time, you almost  _ died. _ You’re  _ not  _ going anywhere.”

“But Torao, you fixed me all up! I’m perfectly good to explore!” Luffy whined, a huge pout on his lips, just as his feet hit the floor.

Law immediately stood up and walked over to the bed to push him back down without mercy. “If your wounds reopen, I swear I will kill you myself. And what if the marines appeared? You can barely even  _ walk, _ much less run or fight.”

“You won’t hurt me,” Luffy stated in a tone full of certainty while sticking his tongue out at Law as if he was so sure the Surgeon of Death was above murder. Or at the very least, above cutting his legs off and hiding them somewhere out of reach even for the rubber man, like at the bottom of the ocean. “And you can just use your power to get us away.”

“Because that worked so well last time,” Penguin piped up.

Not even saying anything, Law only turned his head to glare at Penguin as he let his eyes convey the murderous intent he was feeling at his words. Penguin’s eyes immediately shifted to the floor while the man himself quickly backed out of the room, carefully closing the door behind himself. Law sighed. He was surrounded by idiots.

Turning his attention back to Luffy, who was still trying to sit up despite Law basically pinning him down to the bed, Law narrowed his eyes at him dangerously. “Luffy, you  _ will _ stay in this bed for the next two weeks even if I have to knock you out for it.”

“Torao, please, I promise I won’t do anything reckless! I’ll even wear a disguise! You can keep an eye on me and we’ll be right back. I just want to check out the island.  _ Please,” _ Luffy begged, giving Law the best puppy eyes he could probably muster.

As if that would work.

Law tightened his grip on Luffy’s wrists and growled,  _ “Absolutely not.” _

* * *

“Tashigi, please, tell me I’m seeing things,” vice admiral Smoker said to the woman sitting next to him. He suddenly felt so very tired.

Tashigi quickly fumbled for her glasses to look at whatever it was that her superior was referring to. Following his gaze, her eyes finally fell on the two people who were slowly walking down the street outside the restaurant Smoker and Tashigi were eating at. “Do you know those old men, Smoker-san?” she questioned, slightly confused.

“You need better glasses. Old men my ass,” Smoker grumbled to himself, biting down hard on his cigars in irritation. Tossing some coins on the table to cover for their tab, he told Tashigi to head to the port to watch for any trouble, then immediately headed out of the restaurant and onto the main street.

As he walked at a fast pace with purpose, autumn leaves crunching under his feet, he couldn’t help but marvel at the stupidity. Did these two honestly think those painfully fake beards and sunglasses would work on anyone who wasn’t blind as shit? Smoker almost felt embarrassed for them—and for himself for letting them be at large this long—and, not for the first time, he thought to himself that it was basically a miracle they had made it this far in their crazy, lawless lives.They were seriously so lucky. So  _ stupidly  _ lucky every single step of the way that it was actually more amazing than whatever their devil fruit powers or actual skills may be.

“Hey, you two idiots,” Smoker called out to them as soon as he was close enough.

The both of them paused, slowly turning around to face him with the shorter one of them immediately smiling wide and throwing his arms up in excitement as he shouted back, “Smokey! Hi!”

Smoker’s eye twitched. Why and  _ how _ was Straw Hat always so carefree? It was a complete mystery to him. Ignoring the all too familiar greeting he was given, Smoker instead gave them both a hard stare. “Straw Hat, Trafalgar. What the hell do you think you’re doing here?”

Trafalgar gripped his nodachi tighter while Straw Hat cocked his head to the side, frowning at the vice admiral, before opening his mouth to ask him instead, his tone full of genuine confusion, “How could you tell it was us?”

Smoker raised his brow as he gave them both an obvious once over.

It was ridiculous. Straw Hat didn’t even cover his signature hat before strutting into town, rendering any attempt at this pathetic disguise pretty much useless. His shirt was left open as always, showing off the bandages he was covered with, probably from the ugly run-in with Borsalino two weeks ago and judging by how pale his face looked and how sluggish his movements were, he was definitely still recovering. Leave it to the reckless Pirate King wannabe to run around like nothing was wrong even when on the verge of dying.

He then turned his judgmental stare to Trafalgar Law instead. Smoker had to silently congratulate the man as he somehow managed to make his disguise even  _ more _ obvious than Straw Hat Luffy had. The hood of his jacket that was covering his own hat was making him look unnecessarily suspicious, while his unique nodachi that was resting against his shoulder was drawing even more attention. Hell, his damn  _ Jolly Roger  _ was painted on his jacket in plain sight.  _ That  _ certainly wasn’t a dead give away.

Smoker didn’t even bothering to reply or address any of his observations. It wasn’t like it was his job—or at all in his interest—to tell them to be less of an embarrassment next time. Only when Trafalgar flicked his thumb up to unsheath his nodachi, the fingers on his other hand flexing at the same time, did Smoker say, “I’m not here to fight you this time.” 

“Then why  _ are  _ you here, White Chase-ya?” Trafalgar asked, his posture not relaxing in the slightest. At least one of them had  _ some  _ survival instincts, if not enough brain cells to act a little inconspicuous.

“To tell you to get hell off this island. I may give you enough courtesy to wait to catch you when Straw Hat’s not half-dead, but I’m  _ not  _ nice enough to let you just trot around right under my nose,” Smoker said, blowing cigar smoke in Straw Hat’s face; he smirked when the pirate started coughing ang giving him the stink eye.

His smirk turned into a glare, however, when Straw Hat managed to wave all the some away and started grinning instead. “I always knew you liked me, Smokey,” he said, sounding all proud of himself. 

Smoker almost went to hit him with his jutte despite his words just moments ago, but surprisingly, Trafalgar was faster when he gently tapped the other pirate’s head with his sword, scolding him, “Don’t provoke him when you’re not the one who’d have to fight him.”

“Fine,” Straw Hat whined, rubbing at his head with a pout.

“Whatever, just get out,” Smoker sighed, pointing with his thumb towards the town’s port.

If at all possible, Straw Hat stuck his bottom lip out even more at that. “Why is everyone so against me exploring this island?” he asked, glancing between Smoker and Trafalgar like a child demanding to know why his friend got candy and he didn’t.

“You’re a fucking  _ pirate.” _

“You’re on fucking _ bed rest.” _

Smoker and Trafalgar snapped at the same time before exchanging a glance. For a moment, it felt like there was an understanding between them, one born of a shared suffering in the form of a bubbly, carefree idiot with no self-awareness. But then they both remembered they were on the opposing sides of the law and simultaneously looked away, the connection gone as fast as it appeared.

Straw Hat laughed loudly, completely disregarding the both of them. “I’m gonna look around a bit more, the leaves around here are really pretty and I haven’t been to enough autumn islands,” he announced, turning around and starting to head deeper into the city.

Smoker’s patience was running very thin. He was trying to be generous because of all the pride he had invested in catching this pirate but he was about ready to throw him in jail right there and then, injury or not. Letting go of a frustrated sigh, Smoker grabbed Straw Hat by the collar, dragging the kid with him until they both stood beneath the nearest tree. He then broke off a small branch covered with some red leaves before tossing the thing at Straw Hat who fumbled to catch it.

“Take that and get out of my sight before I change my mind. You have an hour before I’m arresting you,” he growled, pushing a giggling Straw Hat and his stupid autumn leaves back towards the other pirate. The sooner they were gone, the sooner Smoker could forget this had ever happened.

“Torao, look, I got a gift from Smokey,” Straw Hat laughed, sounding so  _ pleased  _ about getting a ‘gift’ from his goddamned enemy. It was absolutely ridiculous.

Judging by the sigh Trafalgar gave at that, Smoker wasn’t the only one who was quite done with the young pirate. It only took a second for Trafalgar to finally grab Straw Hat’s arm then, before he turned back to face Smoker. “We’re going then. And by the way, White Chase-ya—” he looked Smoker right in the eye as he created one of his rooms around them, smirking in that incredibly irritating way of his— “no matter how many things you give him, this idiot is  _ mine. _ Shambles.”

And they were gone, a few swirling red leaves and the after-image of Trafalgar’s raised middle finger the only things left in their place.

Oh, this little—

Smoker bit on his cigars, thick, white smoke rolling around him as he tried to control the sudden wave of anger.

He was  _ so _ kicking their asses to hell and back and there again the next time he saw them.

**Author's Note:**

> Was Law actually jealous or was he just fucking with Smo-yan? The world may never know.


End file.
